


Plant Kid

by Princex_N



Series: Autistic!Haikyuu [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Are they dating? Queerplatonic Partners? Yes., Autism, Autistic Ushijima, Bees, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Info-Dumping, M/M, Marimo, Plants, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima loves plants and bees, and he loves to talk about them, and Tendou loves to listen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plant Kid

**Author's Note:**

> honestly ushijima is so Good. he would take good care of bees and plants

Tendou loves to listen to Ushijima talk. 

He doesn't mean in social situations. Those are always less than graceful, and Ushijima prefers to use as few words as possible to make things easier (it usually doesn't actually help). Tendou doesn't mind that, that's just the way that Ushijima communicates, painfully straightforward and just about always awkward and confused. 

No, what Tendou means is when Ushijima  _talks_. 

It doesn't happen often. Tendou wants to know who it was that told Ushijima that he was annoying, because someone must have. Once he catches himself at it, he'll stop and apologize, looking embarrassed, and it doesn't matter how many times Tendou says that he doesn't mind it or that he loves it, Ushijima won't continue. 

But he can never quite stop himself from doing it again, and so Tendou treasures those moments. 

Ushijima's room is nothing like what Tendou had originally expected. He'd always imagined Ushijima's room as something minimalist, with only the bare necessities, he wasn't in any way prepared for how  _cute_ Ushijima's room was. He has plants everywhere, there are small cacti in his windowsill and several small flowers and succulents on his bookshelf. There are fairy lights strung up everywhere (Tendou later learns that it's because Ushijima can't stand his ceiling light) and numerous books about bees and plants. Tendou was in no way prepared for Ushijima's room, but the more time that he spends with him, the more obvious it becomes that Ushijima's room fits him. 

That's the place where it's easiest to get Ushijima to talk, and Tendou never wastes time in trying to get him started.

Because Ushijima loves plants and bees, and he loves to talk about them, and Tendou loves to listen to him.

"Hey, what's this plant? It's new." Tendou asks, tapping his fingernail against a jar on the bookshelf, careful not to smudge the glass. 

Ushijima looks up from the homework that the two of them are supposed to be doing together to see what Tendou is talking about. His expression doesn't change, but Tendou sees the slight fluttering of Ushijima's fingers that indicates his excitement, and bites back a grin. 

"It's called a marimo." Ushijima says, starting to sway a bit where he sits. "They originate in Lake Akan in Hokkaido, the largest one found there was roughly 30 cm in diameter." 

"Shit. Seriously? You think this one will get that big?" Tendou asks, going to sit next to Ushijima on the floor.

"Likely not. They grow very slowly, but it might someday be roughly the size of your hand.

"It's pretty adorable looking."

Ushijima nods in agreement. "They're a symbol of overcoming adversities in harsh environments." he says, "They're sometimes called Lake Faeries. Supposedly, they're able to grant wishes, if you take care of them properly." 

"I guess you better take care of them properly, then." 

"Of course." Ushijima makes a face, like he's considering why he would ever  _not_ take care of a plant properly, regardless of the amount of wishes it's able to grant. "It's important to take care of plants." 

"Bees too, right?" 

"Of course. Honeybees are the only insects that produce food for humans." 

"Yeah, I think you've told me that one before."

That was the wrong thing to say, Tendou can tell the moment the words are out of his mouth that he shouldn't have said them at all. Ushijima stills, his body rigid and his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry." He says stiffly, "We should go back to our homework." 

"That is honestly like, the last thing I want to do right now." Tendou protests, "I want to listen to you talk about bees, come on, man." 

Ushijima resolutely ignores him, as he usually does, and Tendou tries not to find himself annoyed by that. "Hey," Ushijima's eyes flicker to him and then slide away, "Can I hold your hand?" 

He hesitates, looking surprised, but acquiesces, holding out his hand for Tendou to take. Tendou does so happily, linking their fingers together and grinning.

"Did you know that Honeybees can fly at fourteen miles per hour?" 

"Fifteen." Ushijima corrects, and then flushes, looking vaguely irritated at himself for having given in. 

"You know, I really like listening to you talk." Tendou says, squeezing Ushijima's hand. "You always have something interesting to say, and you start moving around a lot and that means you're happy, and your voice is gorgeous. I could honestly listen to you talk forever, not that you have to. If you want to do homework, then okay, but if you want to talk, then I'm more than happy to listen."

He stops talking then, sitting with their hands clasped together as he waits for Ushijima to make the decision, because forcing someone to do something is just as bad as forcing them to stop. The pause is drawn out for several moments, until finally...

"Did you know that there are 20,000 species of bees?" 

Tendou grins, "I do now." 

They don't wind up doing their homework, and Tendou doesn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> marimo are also good, [here's](http://princex-n.tumblr.com/post/131967685598/he-floats) a picture of some of mine. Bees are good as well, protect them, they are so important.  
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
